hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Rosh
Mandy Rosh is an actress. Early Life Amanda Rosh was born on September 26th 1978 to Jasmine and William Rosh. Her mother was a friendly woman who was struck down by a bus when her daughter was six years old. The child was raised by her father, who was unable to smirk but lived happily despite it. She had ten step mothers'. She is an only child. In 2014 her father died and most people mourned him. Career She had her first role as a fun loving nineteen year old gendered person in romance film, My Goodness, which was loved by most. The film didn't give her much success however and she disappeared. She reappeared in 2004 film, Trapped By Fog, and this launched her into the air and of acting. The woman is known for appearing in films and finds herself too good to be in television programmes, calling them disgraceful. Her most recent role was in Distorted in 2015. Personal Life She was married to a man, Kevin, between 1995 and 1999. She has described this as a wild time of her life, ending only when Kevin was also struck down by a bus in the month of October, the day before Halloween. In 2001 she remarried to Kevin's younger cousin, Kyle, and they remained married until his death in late 2004. The causes of this were never revealed to her and she claims that he was secretly poisoned. Three months after his death, she fell in love with a passing man on a bike, Anthony, and they married in August 2006. They divorced two years later exactly when she went through her turned phase. She married another man, Ryan, in January 2011 after them being friends for twenty two years. However he began having affairs with everyone he possibly could after only a year of marriage and claimed to be pregnant with four children after this. They had an argument about it and as he escaped the house, he was struck down by a bus in March 2013. After his death she was comforted by his long lost brother, Brandon, and they married in the December that year. They remained married until Brandon decided that he no longer loved her and they divorced in June 2015. She later discovered that he had married one of her friends a month later and she was pregnant with their triplets. In November 2015 she began dating Jayden, the much younger long lost brother of Ryan, but the relationship ended three months later and had no hopes for the future. However he introduced her to his cousin-friend, Louis, and they started dating a week later. They have been married since May 2016. Problems In Life She began turning in early 2008 and her father noticed the signs, telling her that she was going to turn any second. Despite this, she continued on and it turned badly. She went on to trip her husband up with a towel and also attempted to suffocate him with their pet bird. They divorced in August that year and she was given help for her turned phase. In 2012 she appeared on The Talk Show to discuss it and commented, "I was turning a bit, and my dad could see it. I didn't though and thought everything was all right. It turns out I was so wrong. I was lucky though." Her dad had also turned previously in the years 1972, 1976, 1977, 1985, 2000 and 2011. Everytime he would be locked in a cupboard for a month and it worked succesfully. She was struck down by a bus in July 2007 but survived with barely any injuries. The same also happened in November 2014. It is believed that her mother speaks with her this way.